1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch panel having a reduced non-display area, and a display apparatus having the touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, which are employed in multimedia devices, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a navigation unit, a game unit, etc., have been actively developed. A keyboard and/or a mouse is widely used as an input device for the display devices. In addition, the display devices include a touch panel as an input device.